The use of computers has become widespread and computers have replaced may other forms of communication and information storage and retrieval. Access to computers, even while moving about, has become essential to modern life.
Standardization in computer software and some computer components has become important so that computer operation needn't be relearned in every situation. Thus, the standards on a desk top computer are also desired in the mobile environment.
Several obstacles exist in current equipment for the use of mobile computing: Small displays not capable of standard Windows operating systems: Small keyboards not capable of two hand typing: Small computer bodies and surfaces not capable of servicing the necessary computing ability and input/output electrical connections.
There has been some attempt to miniaturize lap top computers but these attempts are limited by necessary display and keyboard size and, in any case, these computers remain essentially made for use on a table top. A separate carrying case or bag must be used, set up time limits usefulness and separate components can be dropped or left behind.
The bag computer attempts to solve these problems by mounting computer components on a special bag. The following US patent applications have addressed the design of bag computers:
publication #application #2007020120111/796,9202007019984411/799,0112009000947612/004,6372009000993812/074,1152009004641612/216,6502008027329812/216,6512008019242112/079,7532009018534212/383,7842009019029612/384,4192009014144612/322,2822009020163712/384,9522009022550912/387,5942009022550812/454,32712/458,91712/584,304
Further improvements on the bag computer and its components can be made. For example, the pivoting computer equipment mount used to attach the display panel to the bag may be simplified into a flexible fabric hinge. This improvement, in turn, invited a means to hold a display panel using this means of attachment in various angles relative to the bag front without the operator using his hands.
One way to doing this is the display panel prop (Ser. No. 12/384,952). The current application addresses an alternative means of holding an angular position of the display panel without using the hands.